


Running in circles, chasing our tails

by wonderwrath



Series: Supercorp - Oneshots [5]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Bunch of idiots, Drunk Lena, F/F, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Some Heartache, alex has enough how two lesbian idiots, but kara doesnt, i should do something else, kara runs all the way to argo to avoid lena, should write my other stories but, with happy end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-22 05:30:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16591739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonderwrath/pseuds/wonderwrath
Summary: Kara walks in on something she should have not seen. Her reaction? Fly all the way to Argo City to run away from her heartache!





	Running in circles, chasing our tails

It supposed to be one of their usual lunch dates. Shortly after noon was the time Kara usually walked through Lena’s big office doors, this time one minute later she ran back out.

Jess didn’t stop her, she only did when Lena had an important call or meeting, but this time Kara wished she got stopped. They kissed and the blonde couldn’t get it out of her head. A normal reaction would have been her usual blushing, awkward stuttering, but it was different when you’ve been secretly in love with your best friends for months. Kara told herself that she needed to jump over her own insecurities and ask Lena out, but it was the same with telling her that she was Supergirl – she was too scared. Lena’s friendship meant to world to her and losing that would kill her and she thought that maybe, just maybe, it was enough, but now when she saw that she took too much time, she didn’t know how to go on from there.

So she left, dropped the food and she walked away. She didn’t even wait for Lena, who was right behind her; she was gone before the CEO could get to her. Kara’s feelings towards Lena weren’t her best kept secret. Alex known for a while and not only because she was her sister, it was the way they looked at each other. Kara catched herself hugging Lena too tight and too long, letting her eyes wander when Lena talked about her day, biting her lip imagine how her lips must feel against her own. Alex saw it, Lena didn’t or maybe she ignored it purposely. Maybe that was her way on telling her that she wasn’t interested, or maybe it was all in Kara’s head. Maybe she never had a chance and maybe all she needed right now was a way out.

* * *

 

“Where is she?” High heels echoed on the marble floor, a dark frown placed right between her eyebrows.

“Lena you can’t just walk in here.”

“Cut the crap Alex, where is Kara?” Lena knew and Alex known for a while as well.

“I don’t know why you would start looking…”

“I said cut the crap. I know who she is, my question was, _where_ she is?” Lena couldn’t find Kara anyway. She wasn’t in her flat, not at CatCo; Supergirl also seemed to have taken an unexpected vacation.

“Argo City.” Alex wasn’t shocked the slightest, Kara wasn’t very subtle about it and Lena was smarter than all her agents at the DEO together.

Lena’s brilliant mind was working, trying to figure out where Argo City was, only to realise that it might be somewhere else, on another planet, it was Kara they were talking about.

“Show me.”

And Alex did and Lena thought she could hear her own heart break in a million pieces. It was five light years away. _Five_. Lena tried to think how long it would take her to build a spaceship herself.

“Why?”

“You tell me.”

“When did she leave?”

“Yesterday.”

“When is she coming back?”

“She didn’t say.”

Lena tried to keep a stern face, her jaw was clenching, trying to focus on her logical part of her brain, figure out a way to get Kara back, to beat her to it, to get her back from Argo City.

“Why would she go there?”

“It’s part of her home planet. Her mother…”

Lena had to close her eyes, pinching the soft part of her nose bridge and Alex signalled her agents to leave the room before she would explode. Lena realised that Kara wouldn’t come back, why would she? For her? She had her home planet, her mother, she left Alex behind, didn’t even say goodbye to her. It didn’t take long for Lena to realise, that she would never see her again.

“She will come back, she just needed some space.”

Lena started laughing and Alex had no idea how to react to that. “She made it very clear that she needed some space. That’s the understatement of the century.”

Alex walked closer, thinking about touching Lena, but decided against it. “You know that she loves you right? I know you do, so this is me asking as her big sister, why did you kiss James? You knew she was coming, she always declines every other offer because she has lunch with you, so why did you?”

“I didn’t kiss him Alex. I never would, he came to me, he thought because he was the new acting CEO and me as new Owner of CatCo Media it would be good if we go to the Charity Gala together, to show how good we work together, but I said no, I wanted to ask Kara, ask her out not as a friend but she walked in when he came too close. But she used her powers, she was gone just like that and I felt like an idiot. I feel like an idiot, I wasted my time thinking about all the possibilities to ask her out instead of doing what I do best, taking risks. And now she is somewhere in space and I don’t know if she will come back. I probably never be able to tell her that I…”

“That you love her.”

“Yes.”

“She will have communication once she activated the gate in her father’s lab. We had to close it before with all that drama we had with the world killers. You should be able to go up there or she can come here as soon as she turned it on.”

But Lena already retreated from battle. She came here, she told Alex, but Kara decided to go all the way to Argo City just to avoid her. If that wasn’t crystal clear, then what was?

“Just tell her I was looking for her.”

“She loves you too you know.”

* * *

 

“Kara you have to come back.”

“Alex I just got here.”

“It’s about Lena.”

“Is she okay? What happened?”

“She was looking for you. You really should talk to her.”

“I can’t.”

“Kara you made your point, we all got it, but enough is enough. You can’t hide up there and hope all will be fixed once you come back. If you don’t come down here I will send her up, just to show you how stupid you were. I don’t have time to sort out your love life.”

“I saw what I saw Alex, I am not making things up.”

“Kara she was here, after you left, she came here and she almost started to build a space ship on her own to follow you. And yes she knows, she knows and yet she was willing to come and get you.”

* * *

 

Lena was sitting late in her office. She couldn’t think of the time she last ate, she was on her special liquid diet. It was pathetic, she felt terrible letting herself get like this, but she couldn’t help it. It was not even the fact that Kara might not love her back, she just left without saying goodbye and now Lena was on her own. Jess tried to get food into her, left if on the table where she used to have lunch with Kara but the memory hurt too much. She didn’t call Alex once, she wanted to, to make sure that Kara was alright, but since she known about the portal, she realised Kara would be here by know if she cared – obviously she didn’t.

The smell of food made itself aware and Lena was about tell Jess of for wasting so much money on food until she saw the reflection of Kara in her window. She frowned at the view, taking another sip from her scotch, not able to turn around.

“You took long enough.”

Kara sighed, putting the bag on their table, before she walked closer to Lena’s desk. She was in her Supergirl suit. She came straight here, only took one stop to get Lena some food, because Kara was aware that she would find her here, in her office with her favourite scotch.

“I drew some design for a spaceship you know, just in case you weren’t able to fix that portal Alex was talking about. Telling you this know makes me feel stupid because I realised you left me purposely behind and I was wasting my time trying to find you.”

The blueprints were shattered across her office; Kara couldn’t even look at it.

“Lena I am sorry…I….”

“You have to do better than that Supergirl.”

Lena finally turned around, giving Kara a cold hard look through her green eyes. She was hurt, Kara could see through her façade and she needed to fix it.

It was weird seeing Kara as Supergirl, with typical Kara’s characteristics. She didn’t associate Supergirl with stutter, looking on the floor and not maintain eye contact, but here she was, trying to find a way to start. Lena was about to say something, mock her, get out whatever Kara was burying inside of her until that determined look in those blue steel eyes startled her.

“I am in love with you since the day I walked in your office. I loved you ever since, but I was too scared to lose you as my best friend Lena. I wanted to protect you that’s why I didn’t tell you that I am Supergirl and I knew If I let you get too close, all of this was for nothing. And now it’s been almost a year and I wanted to tell you. Every time when I saw you I just wanted to kiss you, I was just waiting for the right moment, the right time, the right amount of courage for me to tell you how I feel. And when I saw you with James, I realised I was too late, that someone else must have realised how perfect you are.”

She pressed her blunt fingernails in her palm. It felt good saying it out loud, but she was too late.

“I am sorry that it took me so long and that I wasted your time, I just wanted to make sure that you eat something.”

Kara turned around, before she heard something. It was nothing more than a whisper and it was only meant for her ears.

_Kiss me._

The blonde stopped, trying to figure out if she misheard her, if this was just a dream when Lena got up.

“Kiss me Kara, I swear to god if you hesitate another second…”

Lena was pinned between a cold wall and a warm solid body before she could finish her threat. Kara picked her up using her super speed and barely any super strength, making sure Lena would finally shut up.

Lena was as soft as Kara imagined and the CEO had her hands in that blonde hair. Strong kryptonian hands laid motionless on her side, keeping Lena in place just with her body, unable to process anything that happened right now. Lena opened her mouth and Kara almost didn’t know how to deal with that new sensation. The CEO pulled her closer, with the blonde’s hands finally taking some control, moving to Lena’s waist, with Lena wrapping her legs tighter around Kara’s body. Kara opened her mouth, fingertips moving over her ass, digging deep in those thighs she couldn’t get enough from, making Lena bite in her bottom lip in response, until she had to pull away.

Their foreheads pressed together, as they catch their breath. Lena lifts her head up to look into Kara’s blue eyes. She was smiling at the smudged lipstick, biting her lip at the thought of kissing Kara again.

“I wanted to ask you out on a date when you decided to fly to another planet. James thought me and him would be a perfect match, but all I could think about was you. I was aching for you to come for lunch, my heart was beating so fast, and I felt like I was fainting. And then he came in, with his stupid proposal and I said no, but you had to walk in the second he came too close. I hate myself for it, for not asking you out earlier, for waiting for a stupid gala to ask you on a date, because that’s what I was planning to do. I saw how you were looking at me and I needed to know. I mean I wasn’t wrong, your hands are still on my ass and you still give me that same look.”

Kara was about to move her hands, but Lena stopped her.

“That’s why Alex said I am an idiot.”

“I suppose so.”

“Lena I…”

“No, please stop. I don’t need any more apologises from you, all I need is you, you think you can do that? You and food, because I am feeling a bit dizzy right now.”

Kara reacted immediately, slowly letting Lena down, strong hands on her body, making sure that she wouldn’t stumble over. Kara was warm, smelling like the sun and Lena felt like she was home.

“I love you too, you know, for a while now.”

“I should have known.”

“All those powers and yet you are unable to see that I was falling for you.”

“Guess that makes two of us.”

“Charmer.”

It was the first time they would have they lunch at midnight, first time that Kara openly sat here as Supergirl and they first time they openly admitted their love for each other. Lena didn’t had to ask if her personal superhero would stay the night, she felt strong arms before she could finish the thought, already thinking about taking some annual leave for the next day.

**Author's Note:**

> come yell at me!  
> [My tumblr](https://wonderwrath.tumblr.com/)


End file.
